une page tournée
by ylg
Summary: futurefic. dernier jour après trois années passées au lycée de Karakura... ce qu'attend Chizuru après la cérémonie de fin d'études. Misato/Chizuru.


**Titre :** une page tournée  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Ochi Misato  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Thèmes :** "et voilà !" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (31 mars 09)  
**Continuité :** post-série spéculatif ; j'espère que tout se finira bien pour la ville de Karakura et tous ses habitants ! Et puis j'esquive comme je peux la relation prof/élève, parce que même s'il n'y a pas le même tabou là-dessus au Japon qu'en Europe, moi ça m'embête un peu.

oOo

Au cours de ces trois années il s'en est passé, des choses...

Entre deux élèves de son âge, Chizuru s'est essayé au flirt sur son professeur de littérature. Laquelle l'a toujours fermement remise en place, comme quoi elle était trop jeune et surtout sous sa responsabilité et que ce qu'elle demandait comme enseignements particuliers n'entrait pas dans le cursus légal.

Mais voilà, d'ici quelques heures ce chapitre de sa vie va s'achever.

o

La cérémonie de fin d'études se termine. Dans la cour, les jeunes diplômés discutent joyeusement, des souvenirs de lycée à présent derrière eux, de l'avenir envisagé désormais, des couples formés…

Dans une salle de classe déserte, une jeune fille jette un dernier regard nostalgique à cette page qui se tourne.  
La porte s'ouvre doucement sur une jeune femme non moins nostalgique, venue peut-être simplement ranger une liasse de textes, peut-être cacher son émotion.

Et peut-être parce qu'elle s'attendait à une visite, peut-être pour masquer sa surprise, la première accueille la nouvelle arrivante crânement :

« Hé bien, professeur ?  
- Oh, j'étais simplement venue déposer tout ça…  
- Pourquoi dans notre classe et pas en salle des professeurs ?  
- L'habitude de la paperasse pour vous ! J'étais votre prof principal, hier encore. »

Mlle Ochi esquisse un sourire embarrassé, comme si, comme Chizuru plaisante avec, elle était vraiment prise en faute ;  
« C'est dingue, chaque année c'est comme ça ; on prend soin de ses élèves pendant trois ans, et le jour où ils vous quittent, on se sent… enfin…  
- Ça fiche un coup de vieux ?  
- Dites donc ma petite demoiselle, ça n'est pas parce que le lycée est fini pour vous que vous pouvez vous permettre ce genre d'impertinence ! » tance-t-elle, son aplomb retrouvé.

Mais elle affiche un sourire bienveillant en lui faisant la leçon. L'indulgence du professeur s'étend à elle-même, d'ailleurs :

« Oui, on repense d'un coup à tout ce qui a pu arriver en trois ans…  
- Ah, pour moi hélas, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, » regrette Chizuru.

Elle considère ensuite gravement son diplôme.

« Mais, ça veut peut-être dire que tout va vraiment commencer à présent ?  
- Tu pars en fac de lettres, c'est cela ?  
- Oui. »

Elles ne rediscuteront pas ce choix. Pour Chizuru, il est sans appel, aussi étrange que ça ait pu paraître à ses camarades, ou à certains professeurs, la première fois qu'elle avait évoqué cette possibilité.

« Tu devrais rejoindre tes copains, aller profiter de la fête.  
- Et si je voulais profiter de vous, à la place ? »

Misato reste interloquée. Chizuru se rapproche, féline.

« Après tout, ajoute-t-elle en lui agitant son diplôme tout neuf sous le nez, je ne suis plus lycéenne désormais, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! »

Mais Misato la fait taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres :  
« Jusqu'à la fin de cette journée, tu restes mon élève.  
- Et après ? »

Misato claque du plat de la main sur sa pile de livrets scolaires :  
« Après, je serai enfin débarrassée de la bande de dingues que vous étiez ! en espérant que ma classe suivante sera plus facile à vivre que vous ! »

Chizuru accepte de battre en retraite. Pour le moment.

Mais à la fin de cette journée…

o

À la fin de cette journée ? he bien, après cette journée, nombreux sont ceux qui finissent de fêter leur diplôme à grand renfort d'alcool. Ou de karaoke. Ou les deux. À la surprise générale, Chizuru décline chaque invitation. Elle a déjà un rendez-vous, assure-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

À la sortie du lycée, elle attend. Longtemps. Elle voit défiler un nombre incalculable d'élèves, d'anciens élèves, de professeurs. A y passer la moitié de sa vie, elle avait oublié à quel point il contient de monde, ce lycée !

Enfin, Mlle Ochi passe.

Elle l'interpelle, insistant sur le « mademoiselle » et non plus « professeur ». Aurait-elle déjà oublié ? Voilà, elle n'est plus son élève, désormais !

Pourtant Misato ne l'entend pas encore tout à fait de cette oreille :

« Tu portes encore l'uniforme de l'école, jeune fille.  
- Ça peut s'arranger.  
- Ça peut.  
- Chez vous ou à l'hôtel ? »

Misato ne répond pas, et Chizuru se retrouve dans la position ô combien embarrassante de celle qui doit se laisser guider sans savoir où elle va, elle qui aime tant contrôler les opérations. Elle n'est même pas sûre de ce qu'on lui propose : juste une nuit ou quelque chose de plus durable... mais les deux lui vont, et elle se dit qu'elle verra bien _après_.

Misato l'a faite taire en lui posant simplement un doigt sur les lèvres. Chizuru aurait préféré un baiser, mais elle se rappelle juste à temps qu'elles sont encore en pleine rue, encore en vue du lycée. Elle se retient à grand peine de mordiller ce doigt. De toute façon, Misato l'a retiré presque aussitôt, elle a failli ne pas en avoir le temps, du tout.

Elle n'a plus qu'à lui emboîter le pas.


End file.
